Demon Castle in the Sky
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Rin and Shiemi go on a double date with Bon and Izumo. In the middle of the date they are attacked and force to fight a wave of demons that they learn are coming out of a gate from a floating Demon Castle floating above the city. They must enter the castle and destory it before the city is completely overwhelm. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. The Date

Demon Castle in the Sky

The Date

Bon's cell phone rang.

The caller ID showed up even before he could slid the phone open. "It's Shima again," the young Aria said. He was really starting to get annoyed by the constant calling. It was the fifth time the pink hair boy had called him that night.

Izumo leaned over to check the phone. Her hands dropped into the boy's lap. "Why does he keep calling you?" Izumo had the boy's arm over shoulder.

"Not sure." The rebel rocker monk shifted his eyes over to his girlfriend. "Not sure. Maybe I should actually answer his call this time."

Izumo glared up at him. "Forget it. You promised me we have a date without any interruptions." Her face puffed up in irritation.

"I know that," Bon said. "I told the guys to leave me alone tonight." He hit the call end button and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Maybe they just miss you," Rin said. Rin and his girlfriend Shiemi were sitting across from the two at the bowling alley. The two couples had decided to go out on a double date. Shiemi had conceived the idea after Izumo owed her a favor.

Most of the time they were devoted to their studies and missions since they had all become full fledge exorcists. Such a life made it close to impossible to have some personal time to date or simply spend time together as a couple.

Per Shiemi's instructions for the date they were to tell everyone they were busy for the night so they wouldn't be interrupted. She planned everywhere they would go for the night down to the smallest detail. "Maybe you should call them and remind them," Shiemi said.

Rin's cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to check the ID. "Now Yukio's calling." He ended the call.

Izumo stood up with her hands on her hips. "Just turn them off and let's get going?"

Rin pointed to the alley. "But you still have one more frame left."

"Fine, in the mean time turn those damn phones off or I'll send my Byakko after you." Izumo headed toward the alleyway and picked up her ball. The boys did as she said not wanting to argue with the girl.

-B-

The group then went to an Ice Cream shop in town. "This is incredible," Rin stated as he held two ice cream cones in his hands.

"I swear, give you some food and you're as happy as a monkey," Bon said. He and Izumo stood directly across from him with their own cones.

Rin snapped one of the cones in his hand. "Yeah, so what!?"

"Claim down, Rin." Shiemi laid her hand on Rin's shoulder. "We're supposed to be having fun remember."

Rin cooled down, blushing. "Yeah."

Bon placed his hand on his hip. "Anyway let's go find a place to sit." Bon and the girls walked over to the table next to the window.

Rin turned around toward the counter. "Can I get another two scoops of vanilla?"

"Coming up sir," the cashier said. Inside the vents above, glowing red eyes leered down at the demon boy with black smoke surrounding it. Rin felt something was off. He looked up to the vents to see that nothing was there. He narrowed one eye, not sure what he felt.

"Sir," the cashier called to gain his attention.

"Huh?"

"Your cone."

Rin took the ice cream. "Thanks." He headed over to his friends. He sat down next to Shiemi, having his back to the door. He gave his cones each a lick. "I can't believe how good these things are."

"Easy Rin, keep that up and someone might try to steal those from you," Bon teased.

"Yeah, and if they do I'll take them down," he said confidently. Shiemi smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. She liked to see him like that. He and Bon would usually fight over the smallest things despite being best friends because of the conflicting personalities. She just wanted them all to enjoy the short time they had together before another demon came along and they were sent on another mission.

"So Rin, I thought we could go for a walk around the city," Shiemi said. "I heard there is a very pretty water fountain not far off from here."

Rin turned his head in Shiemi's direction. He was about to answer when a dark misty claw wrapped itself around his head. He was yanked out of his seat and thrown through the door. The doors to the shop broke off the hinges as the half-demon slid across the street.

"Rin!" All three human exorcists stood up.

A large black demon with glowing red eyes and horns landed in the middle of the street, facing the Son of Satan. Its back was hunched over while he stood on his toes and had the back of his heels in the air. "Time to die, Rin Okumura."

Rin drew his sword. His blue flames consumed his being as he spun around and pointed the weapon straight at the demon. The horn demon swung his claw forward. Rin swiftly countered by slashing through the demon's midsection.

He stood beside the demon that still had his claw stretched out. The demon burst into flames. "No one steals my ice cream," Rin said. "Go get your own!" He slashed the demon a second time. The demon turned into ashes and disappeared.

"Rin," Shiemi called. Rin looked up to see his friends running toward him. He sheathed his blade, returning to normal. He wrapped the red cloth back around his sword before hanging it off his shoulder.

Shiemi placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I fine, Shiemi." Rin then saw Bon pulled his gun from under his shirt and aim in his direction. "What are you-" Bon fired off two rounds that killed two approaching demons that Rin barely got a glance at. "More demons?"

Bon popped the chamber of his gun. "Yeah, but where are they all coming from?"

"Um, maybe from up there." Shiemi pointed into the sky. The others followed her finger to see thousands of demons, covering the night sky and raining down on them.

"Are you serious?" Rin questioned.

"Rin, let's go!" Bon ran toward the right, pulling out a second gun. Rin quickly caught up with him, pulling out his sword. The demons stormed down toward them. Rin swung his sword, creating a wave of blue flames consuming hundreds of them. Bon followed up Rin's attack by unloading both clips into the second wave that came after them.

"Well, I'm not being left out." Izumo pulled out two slips of summoning paper, reciting the needed words to summon her two white foxes.

"Right." Shiemi turned on her determination. She pulled out her own slip of summoning paper to call forth her Greenman. She cupped her hands to hold the small demon. "Let's do this." The four young exorcists prepared for battle.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	2. Enter the Demon Castle

Enter the Demon Castle

Rin swung, cutting down several more demons.

Bon released his empty clips from his guns and looked at both of them. He clenched his teeth together in irritation. "Argh, damn it I'm out of ammo."

Rin looked back at Bon. "Didn't you bring back up?"

Bon glared back at the half-demon. "We were going on a date not an exorcist mission."

Rin refocused forward with an understanding gaze. "Good point." He sprung forward to attack the next row of demons.

"I'll just have to recite as many fatal verses as I can." Bon pulled out his prayer beads from his pockets and placed them over his wrist. He formed a hand sign and shut his eyes. He started to recite one verse after another in order to kill as many demons as he could. Izumo sent her white foxes in front of him to protect him and prepared herself to be ready for any attack.

Rin spun around and slash down on a large ghoul. More demons flew from all angles to come at the young demon exorcist. Rin prepared himself to burn away the entire area with his flames when bullets flew into the various enemies that surrounded him.

The demons dissolved into nothing.

"What the-?" Rin looked back to see his younger brother and teacher Yukio, standing behind Shiemi and Izumo. He spun around and landed on the ground on one knee. He stood up, looking at his sibling. "What are you doing here, Yukio? And what's with all these demons?" He stretched his arm out as a gestured of how things were getting out of control.

"Why do you think I've been calling you all night?" Yukio questioned. The young man held his guns up. "You should have realized I wouldn't just call your phone to ruin your date."

Rin putted his hand behind his head and smiled nervously. "Uh, sorry."

"Bon!" Ryuji opened his eyes and looked over to where the other exorcists were; Shima and Konekonmaru ran from around the corner toward the group. "Take this!" Konekonmaru yelled. He tossed a bundle to larger teen.

Ryuji caught it. He quickly noticed his exorcist coat wrapped around the bundle and the weight of what he was carry. "You mean you finished it?"

"Yes, while you were gone, but there are only twelve," Konekonmaru said.

"I try to call you," Shima snuck into the conversation.

"Thanks."

Rin looked over at the overjoyed Suguro. "What are you guys talking about?"

Bon quickly unwrap the bundled to reveal a black box. He pulled open the lid and instantly reloaded his each of his guns with new clips. "Let's just hope they work like they're supposed to." He threw his coat on while he stuffed the other ten clips inside his pockets.

"Work? They're bullets right?"

"They're not ordinary bullets," Shima said, graining Rin's attention. Shima placed his hand on his hip. "At least Konekonmaru and Bon better hope not or they wasted a lot of time for nothing."

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Suguro said.

"What are they supposed to do?" Rin asked.

A ghoul came running after Bon from behind. Bon turned around and aimed his weapon. He shot a single bullet through the forehead. A golden ring with scriptures written on it spread out around it. The scripture then read, "_This is the disciple which testifieth of these things, and wrote these things: _And we know that his testimony is true. 'I suppose that even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written!"

The demon and all that had that fatal verse went up in a pillar of golden light. "That was a fatal verse? But how could bullets recite one of those?" Shiemi asked.

"Good question," Izumo said equally amazed.

"Bon came up with the idea a couple of months ago," Konekonmaru answered.

"Bon figured he could seal all the fatal verses he knew into his bullets so now all he has to do is grace an enemy and their fatal verse will active," Shima explained. "Still they're only in their experimental phase right now."

"But that means they might not work all the time, right?" Rin said a little in concern.

"Okamura, focus on the fighting," Bon said. "Let me worry about my bullets."

Rin turned around to see more demons coming. He was about to attack when air blades swept through the sky and slashed them apart. He looked back again to see Takara and Shura had shown up. "You have to keep up your guard kid, you're an exorcist now."

"I know that," Rin responded. "Where are all these demons coming from anyway?"

"A gate to Gehenna has been opened up inside a floating fortress known as Demon Castle," Yukio answered. He was shooting at several demons that were coming their way from different directions.

"A castle, but I don't see anything." Rin cut down enemy after enemy, flipping over some and took them down from behind while avoiding other attacks so he could listen to his brother.

"That's because the massive number of demons are blocking your sight," Yukio told him. He fired off the last few bullets in his first clips, before instantly reloading. "It started at the academy and slowly spread out, until it reached here."

Izumo pointed two of her fingers forward. "Then we have to destroy it!" Her two white foxes rushed forward and a high rotating spin, slashing through several small demons.

Shura raised her sword above her head, holding it at both ends. "Which is why we need the four of you to go up there and stop it. Snake Fang!" She swung her sword forward, sending off several air blades to slay more demons. "We'll handle the work down here."

"What just us?" Shima said nervously.

"Don't be a baby," Takara's puppet mocked him.

"That guy again," Shima responded annoyed. A demon came at him that he wacked with his staff and then stabbed with the tip to kill.

"But why aren't you and Shura coming?" Rin questioned.

"We need to avoid as many deaths as possible." Yukio continued unloaded his clips into several demons while he explained things to his brother. "You're the only one who can destroy the gate, Suguro can easily support you with his new Aria bullets, Izumo's knowledge and taming powers can help with transportation and aid support, while Shiemi has barriers and healing under control."

He shifted his eyes in Rin's direction. "That's why you're the perfect team to take on this mission while we take care of the demons down here."

Rin nodded his head. "I understand. Don't worry, Yukio, we'll destroy that gate and the castle." Rin looked over at his friends. "Are you guys ready?" Each of them nodded.

Ryuji looked over at his girlfriend. "We'll need to use your white foxes to get up there."

Izumo folded her arms across her chest. "You act like I don't know that."

Bon clenched his teeth. "Do always have to act this way?"

Izumo appeared amuse. "Get use to it." She gazed up. "Mike, Uke." The two foxes landed in front of her and Bon. They swung themselves on top of them like they were a pair of horses.

"Rin!" His cat familiar leaped from behind a building.

"Kuro!" He then looked over to his girlfriend. "Let's go, Shiemi." He leaped over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist before he jumped onto his enlarge cat's back. Shiemi wrapped her arms around his waist while Rin grabbed onto his familiar's fur. "Let's go, Kuro."

"Yeah." Kuro leaped high into the air.

Izumo's pair of white foxes followed after them.

On the ground, each of the exorcists fought with all they had to slay as many demons as possible.

Thousands of demons rained down as Rin's group went up to find the castle. Rin pointed his blade forward. "Time to get started." Rin swung his Kurikara, sending a wave of flames forward to end hundreds of demon's lives.

"Here we go." Ryuji pointed out his guns and began firing. His bullets hit several different demons with his bullets. Golden rings of scriptures expand out that spoke. The demons that read or heard their words disintegrated in pillars of light.

Shiemi gazed back. "There are more demons behind us." The others in the group looked to their rear to see the thousands of demons approaching them.

"Okumura, take the front we'll take care of these guys," Ryuji said.

"Right." Rin refocused his attention on the incoming demons that still rained down from the castle. It was now in sight.

"Nii-san, I need your help." Her Greenman knew exactly what she wanted. It released tree roots from its chest, creating a barrier for the demons to crash into.

Next Izumo pulled out her summoning papers. "Here we go." She called forth several of Uke and Mike's siblings.

Mike turned Ryuji around so he could get a better aim on the enemy. He aimed his right gun at the wooden barrier. "Here goes nothing. Let this work." He fired off three rounds of his Aira bullets into the wood, burning it into a fire type barrier base off of his phoenix familiar.

The demons fell back from the powerful combination.

"You're up, Izumo."

"I know that." Izumo finished drawing a magic circle in the air then threw her fingers forward. "Go now, Holy Wine Strike!" The mini foxes rained down going in between the holes of the barrier like a white mist, ripping all the demons apart.

"Nii," Shiemi said. The Greeman grew poison flowers off its roots and sprayed them into the fray.

Ryuji used his left gun to fire four more rounds, this time inside the barrier to use fatal verse to help kill off those the girls' didn't.

Rin slew the demons that were blocking their way to the castle. The group flew higher to be within range of the floating black castle that was just as large as True Cross Academy. At the bottom of it was a large gate that the demons were flying out of.

"There it is," Izumo said.

"Rin, do you think you can do it?" Shiemi asked.

"I will." Rin stood up on the back of his familiar. He placed both of his hands on his demon sword and brought it to his side. He was ready to focus all his strength in this one attack in order to destroy the gate. If you could just do that than this would all end and everyone would be safe.

He swung his sword forward. His flames went out in a massive wave that covered the entire sky. The others covered their eyes and faces from the bright light by shutting their eyes and crossing their arms.

The flames burned for an entire minute.

Shiemi slowly opened her eyes. "Is it over?" She looked to Rin who stood there in shock. "Rin, what's the matter?" She looked forward to see that the castle was still floating and there had been no damage done to it. "What?"

"It didn't' work," Ryuji said.

"But why not?" Shiemi couldn't understand. Satan's flames were supposed to be able to burn through anything. It could even destroy the Gates of Gehenna, but here they stood powerless. It didn't make any sense.

"There must be some sort of barrier that protects it from outward attacks," Ryuji stated.

Rin looked over to the blond streak gunman. "So what do we do about it?"

Ryuji stared forward. "We'll need to find away in and destroy it from the inside out."

Rin looked at the castle again. "But how?"

-Please Review

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
